Home
by Sara1893
Summary: Who knows that her impulsive act lead her home. Right in his arms.


Home

Home is where you are

She stared at the door in front her; big, solid and imposing, wondering what she was really thinking in the first place, strolling in passed the small fence and opened gate. Slowly, almost tiredly, she sat at the staircase leading to the doorstep. Hugging her knees close to her chest, she leaned her cheek on her kneecap, closing her eyes as she took in a deep shuddering breath. She just rest here for a while. Just for a while to collect her thought and gain back her bearing.

* * *

Levi stared at the young woman who now napping peacefully at his doorstep, eyebrows raised. The young woman's long midnight black hair act as a curtain, covering her face from him. Silently he climbed up the three staircases leading to the doorstep, his hand reached for the woman.

"You should go back home young lady. It's getting dark now" he said, softly. True to his word, the sun is only an inched away from completely disappear from the horizon. That young lady stirred, waking up from her short nap. Rising her head up, her strange color iris were unfocused as she stared back at him.

Ruby red eyes.

An enchanting feature on those beautiful heart shaped face.

Almost lethargically, she blinked her eyes back to focus before she shook her head. "I'm not sure if I have a home anymore"

Making a soft 'hmm' at the back of his throat, he step aside from her, making his way towards the door. Unlocking the door, he turned back to look at the woman who now looking at him with a much more alert look on her face. Holding the door open, he tilled his head towards the open door. "Ladies first"

Standing up from the staircase, she dusted her light purple knee length skirt and made her way to the open door.

"Mind you, this house is a mess"

The soft sound of her laughter resound in the empty house as the main door clicked close.

* * *

The presence of Lacie, as what she insisted him calling her, bring fresh air back to the stall house. On the first week after she 'moved in' she had thrown open the windows after she wiped it clean, dusted, vacuumed, moped and change the linens. The house now can be call a home with the smell of food been cooked at the kitchen and the sound of her singing as she continue her daily chores. To compensate for her kindness, he brought her to the supermarket as she shop for her change of cloth and the household items she deems necessary for the clearly lacking kitchen. The strangely domestic outing sooth him in a strange roundabout way.

He found that he quite likes her in her very own way, never mind that her fickle attitude sometimes can be quite trying. But that's a part of her charms all the same.

Looking at her as she busy comparing a frying pan with another, he found himself smiling.

"Say Lacie, what do you think about Baskerville being your last name?" he asked her suddenly.

He was expecting her to laugh it off before continuing with her task of picking up the best frying pan. What he didn't expect was the thin line of her lips pressed together that could either signify her raising temper or her way of weighing a serious matter. Tilling her head up to meet his eyes, she asked him, "Do you think the registration office is open on Saturday?"

On the next Monday, they registered their marriage.

Her steady, careful stoke of her signature and the sudden kiss she bestow him after the signature made his heart pound. Never before in his thirty seven years of living he experience something quite like Lacie.

On the second week after Lacie 'moved in' he married her.

* * *

Lacie was used to be told that she always act on impulse. Her act of running out from her home two weeks ago leads her here. Standing here in the polished gleaming tiles of the registration office as she stole a quick look at her future husband, she forced herself not to smile. Instead, she advert her eyes on the smiling clerk as she handed the documents needed to her.

Quietly, she watched Levi filled in the form and signing the document. When it come to her turn, she hesitate, her hand gripped the black fountain pen that he handed her. Slowly, she filled in the form. By the time she reached the end of the document, never before she felt that sure. So what if she's just twenty one? Does age really matter when she can quite easily imagine herself beside him? Quickly signing her name, she put down the pen on top of the document before she threw herself towards him and kissed him silently.

She found herself a new home now. Right in the arms of this man who invited her in his house two weeks back.

* * *

On the fourteen weeks after she settled down in her new home, her family caught swift of her whereabouts. What she didn't expect however was how far they will go to get her back.

Getting abducted by your own servants is not a nice experience mind you. Nonetheless, as she been dragged back in the car they prepared for her, she felt a dark and ugly satisfaction rose deep inside her as one of her 'abductor' eyes swollen black from the punched she generously present him.

Twisting around to catch the probably last glimpse of her home, she felt as if her heart broke to two as it slowly vanish from view.

* * *

"She's one of the Barma household member" his informant told him solemnly for they both know that there will be no way of getting her back now, not when Rufus Barma himself guarding her. Not without a price as she's their priced little girl that only with her presence in household they managed to tied her brother, Oswald with the Barma house.

Unfolding himself from his chair, he reached for his coat that he hung next to the study table. Looking at the coat hanger, he felt a twinge of sadness as it was Lacie's idea of putting the coat hanger there. Grabbing the car keys, he decided that he going to pay Brama's house a visit.

* * *

Looking at her as she ran down the staircase in her long deep purple dress, he couldn't stop himself from grinning at her joy filled face. True to her nature, she leaps into his arms suddenly from final three staircases making him tumbled down to the carpeted floor.

She's home now.

What she didn't know, Levi Baskerville had exchanged his newest ground breaking invention for her. But now with her in his arms, laughing happily, the invention now seems didn't matter anymore.

They both home now.


End file.
